narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manasa
| classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Fire Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} Manasa (マナサ) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level Shinobi from the village of Uzushiogakure in the peninsula nation of the Land of Whirlpools. Manasa, despite his young age, is a very powerful shinobi, and is known by many as a prodigy despite his hot-headed nature. Background Manasa was born in Uzushiogakure some sixteen years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. When he was born, his father was notably absent and, when his mother died during the birthing process, Manasa was left all but alone. It was believed that, based upon the garment she wore and the manner in which she spoke, that his mother was a shinobi of mid- to high-level from Kirigakure, however, given that no relatives came to claim Manasa, this belief is all but unsubstantiated. For the first twelve years of his life, Manasa lived within an orphanage that was populated primarily by descendants of the Uzumaki Clan, the majority of whom sported the clan's trademark red hair. Because he lacked this hair color, he was teased relentlessly by the other children, who mockingly dubbed him "Blackie" (黒ちゃん, Kuro-chan). This inspired feelings of resentment within Manasa, however, he was frequently too nervous to respond to them. Eventually, at age eight, Manasa began responding to his assailants with physical violence, lashing out at them with incredible speed. This made many of the children in the orphanage admire him rather than resent him, and he was later given the moniker "Shadow Step Manasa" (マナサの影段, Manasa no Kagedan) by other children within the orphanage. At age twelve, Manasa left the orphanage to train at Uzushiogakure's Shinobi Academy. There, he excelled, earning supremely high marks in nearly every category except teamwork. Most impressive to the instructors, however, was Manasa's skill in taijutsu, which was considered without equal among his peers. Appearance Manasa is a short, lithe man with pale skin and a pointed chin. He has black hair with a slight blue tint, not unlike members of the , and large blue eyes. As a child, it was shown that he generally wore grey and white clothes, though he has began to wear clothes of varying shades of blue as an adult. As a child in the orphanage, Manasa was shown to have had longer hair than he did later in life, tending to tie what he could back while allowing two distinct strands that reached almost to his chin to fall on either side. Much like the other children in his orphanage, he wore a pale grey t-shirt with a black Uzushio symbol on the back and a pair of brown knee-length shorts. He later admitted that he did not like the look of the clothes he wore in the orphanage, and as such, discarded them upon entering the Academy. Within the Academy, he was shown to wear a chainmail shirt beneath an unzipped grey jacket. He also wore white jeans, choosing to tie a sky blue bandana around his left knee, and black shinobi sandals. His hair was markedly shorter than it was in the orphanage, with the individual strands reaching just below his eyes instead of all the way to his chin. It is also somewhat messier, with the strands being more jagged at the edges, though this was likely a stylistic choice rather than an indication of circumstance. Upon graduating, he switched to an outfit similar to his current one, wearing a navy blue jumpsuit that had the sleeves removed. He tied a medium grey Uzushiogakure forehead protector around his waist, wearing it as a belt, alongside shinobi sandals of an identical hue. Beneath his jumpsuit, he wore a chainmail shirt similar to the one he wore in the academy, and wrapped his hands in navy blue cloth. Personality Hot-headed and confident, Manasa has a personality that causes many to either despise or adore him. Manasa is painfully aware of his reputation as a prodigy, and has become arrogant because of it, often spouting his moniker to enemies upon defeating them before racing off. Manasa, similarly, has a tendency to charge into a scenario without fully considering the ramifications, often times resulting in excess danger to be created. Because of his speed, Manasa has demonstrated a belief that "nothing can catch him", and, as such, is extremely impulsive and tends towards extremely risky behavior in battle. Several of his peers within the shinobi world have generated the theory that Manasa's arrogance and impulsive behavior are a response to his treatment as a child; because he chose to remain silent whilst being physically and emotionally abused within the orphanage, he feels as if silence and inaction are somehow "sinful", or will otherwise result in undue harm to him. As such, he feels a need to be loud and take action whenever possible, in the hopes of avoiding such treatment again. Abilities As a jinchūriki and a high-ranking shinobi of Uzushiogakure, Manasa is a highly powerful individual. Even before becoming a jinchūriki, he was hailed by his village as a prodigy, being the youngest candidate for jinchūriki to the tune of decades. He is noted for his speed and mastery of the Body Flicker Technique, earning him the moniker Shadow Step Manasa ((マナサの影段, Manasa no Kagedan). Chakra Though Manasa's own chakra reserves are only slightly above average, he is able to tap into Matatabi's tremendously large reserves in order to increase this volume. He has shown that he can fight for tremendously long periods of time with little to no exhaustion when using his Tailed Beast's chakra, and use multiple chakra-taxing techniques in a row without appearing fatigued at all. Manasa also has tremendous control over his chakra.